


Oiled Up

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Masseuse!Bokuto, Stand Alone, massage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Bokuto pouted, “If you wanted a massage I could’ve just given you one at home. For free.”Kuroo shrugged, “I never get to see you in full work mode so… I figured you’d have to be professional at your own work place.” He thumbed at the tie of the robe and looked at Bokuto through his eyelashes, “I could leave.”Bokuto looked him up and down, knowing full well he was naked under the robe. Many possibilities ran through his head and he looked back up at Kuroo with a smirk, “No, this is perfect.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie this is a big kink of mine. Happy birthday Kuroo, I hope you got your money's worth ;)

Bokuto’s last appointment of the day was scheduled to be there any moment now. He hummed a soft tune as he prepared the oils, setting them up neatly and rearranging the pillow nicely on the massage table. The door creaked open and before he could turn to greet them there were arms around his waist.

“Hey baby,” a rough voice drawled in his ear, pressing kisses to his neck.

Bokuto grinned, “Tetsu! What’re you doing here? I’ve got an appointment soon, y’know.” He turned to find Kuroo standing in nothing but a robe.

Kuroo spread his arms and smirked, “Surprise.”

Bokuto pouted, “If you wanted a massage I could’ve just given you one at home. For free.”

Kuroo shrugged, “I never get to see you in full work mode so… I figured you’d have to be professional at your own work place.” He thumbed at the tie of the robe and looked at Bokuto through his eyelashes, “I could leave.”

Bokuto looked him up and down, knowing full well he was naked under the robe. Many possibilities ran through his head and he looked back up at Kuroo with a smirk, “No, this is perfect.”

Kuroo grinned and hugged him tightly, “Good because you’re expensive.”

Bokuto reached around and swatted his ass, “Take the robe off and lay on your stomach on the table.”

Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows and did as he was told. Bokuto laid a towel over his butt to cover him up resulting in a curious glance from Kuroo. Bokuto smiled, “It’s part of the massage. Gotta cover you up for modesty, y’know?” Kuroo just shrugged and laid his head on the pillow.

“Now if you’re uncomfortable with anything I do you let me know, alright?” Bokuto asked, uncapping the massage oil after warming it in his hands much like lube. Kuroo simply nodded and allowed Bokuto to do his thing.

“Is there any part that’s particularly tense?” Bokuto hummed.

“My shoulders are kind of tight. Also my ass is feeling a bit sore.” Kuroo gave him his signature smirk and Bokuto suppressed a laugh, finally going to work. He’d get to his ass later.

Bokuto drizzled the oil down the slope of Kuroo’s back and then up again before putting it back down. He slid his palms up the curve of his spine, spreading the oil all around Kuroo’s back and shoulder. He ran his hands up and down the length of his arms, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch. Bokuto smiled softly and continued to rub the oil in until Kuroo’s skin was nice and shiny.

Bokuto started on his shoulders, fingers curling around the strong muscles. He pressed his thumbs deep in between the shoulder blades. Kuroo grunted softly but didn’t tell him to let up so Bokuto began to knead his thumbs into his skin, eliciting a sigh.

Kuroo was particularly tight between his shoulders, which wasn’t surprising considering the stress of being a cop. Bokuto could feel Kuroo relaxing beneath his hands, breathing even and shoulders starting to slump. Bokuto pressed a bit harder, relieving him of the tense muscles beneath his thumbs.

Bokuto retracted his fingers that were curled around his shoulders and pressed his fingertips into his back hard but not hard enough to hurt. He spent a good amount of time on his shoulders but slowly massaged down his back. He increased and decreased the pressure of his fingers with every knead.

Bokuto moved the towel down just a bit, exposing the top of Kuroo’s ass. He unconsciously licked his lips before digging fingers in to his lower back. Kuroo mewled in surprise but didn’t complain, burrowing his face deeper in to the pillow. It resembled how he slept, the top of his hair sticking up on top of the pillow.

Bokuto continued kneading in to Kuroo’s back with fingertips until he worked all the tension out. He dipped his fingers below the towel lower and lower until finally he removed it. Not that Kuroo minded. It was nothing Bokuto hadn’t seen before.

More oil was added and Bokuto spent a considerable amount of time rubbing it in to the cheeks of Kuroo’s ass. Kuroo didn’t budge, not even when Bokuto gave him a light slap. Bokuto figured he had fallen asleep so just kneaded his ass, getting rid of the tension he felt there as well. Bokuto couldn’t help but stare though. It was no secret that Kuroo had an amazing body. He was toned and lithe, his jaw able to cut glass probably. He had a killer smile and rock hard abs, something that Bokuto admired. It was also a body that Bokuto loved to drag his tongue up and down, lavishing it in kisses every chance he got.

Bokuto drizzled more oil on to him, spreading his cheeks to watch it flow down the length of the crack in between. Kuroo’s entrance twitched when the cool liquid hit it but he didn’t stir. Bokuto smirked and spread the liquid all around, going right in and letting his fingers brush over the hole. He rubbed the entire length of his finger against it.

In the end, Bokuto couldn’t help himself. Kuroo’s body was basically spread out before him and he was allowing him to run his fingers all over his body. Not that Kuroo would object to what Bokuto had in mind anyway.

Bokuto spread Kuroo wide and leaned down, swiping the flat of his tongue over Kuroo’s hole with no warning.

Kuroo let out a surprised moan and opened his eyes, twisting his head to look at his boyfriend. His dark eyes held curiosity in them but Bokuto was too concentrated, eyes closed and tongue working him furiously. Kuroo bit his lips to stifle the moans threatening to let loose from his throat, vaguely aware that they were still in a place of business. Bokuto, however, didn’t seem to care as he ran the tip of his tongue in circles around the rim of Kuroo’s entrance. He easily slipped his tongue inside due to Kuroo’s relaxed state and promptly began fucking him with his tongue.

“Kou…” Kuroo moaned, clamping his mouth down on his oiled arm. He could feel Bokuto smirk against him and, if possible, delve in deeper. Bokuto gripped his cheeks again and stretched him, burying his face deeper between them.

“Fuck.” Kuroo panted out. The warm wetness of Bokuto’s tongue was gone in an instant and he was flipped on to his back, growing erection flopping around against his abdomen. Bokuto lathered up his hands in oil and poured some more over Kuroo’s body.

“Is this what you really wanted when you came here, hm, Tetsu?” Bokuto asked teasingly, running his hands down Kuroo’s front, rubbing the oil in. Those delicious abs glistened with wetness in the dim lighting of the room. The lighting definitely made the situation more erotic. Bokuto swooped down and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly.

Kuroo threw his head back and groaned, spreading his legs unconsciously, “F-Fuck. No I-I just wanted a massage.”

Bokuto released his nipple with a _pop_ and smirked, right hand slinking down Kuroo’s body to wrap around his cock. Kuroo gasped as Bokuto’s slick hand enveloped him and started to slowly pump him. “I think you wanted an erotic massage, no?”

“That’s a thing?” Kuroo asked breathlessly. Bokuto’s other wet hand disappeared, only to make its reappearance poking and prodding at Kuroo’s entrance. Bokuto slipped right in, two fingers at once. Another guttural moan tore from Kuroo’s lips, seemingly unable to close now.

“It is. Normally we don’t offer it but for you I think I can make an exception.” Bokuto hummed as his fingers and fist moved in tandem. Downward strokes of his hand around Kuroo’s cock met with thick fingers pounding inside, spreading slightly as they pulled back out and squeezing gently as the fist moved back up.

Kuroo tried to thrust up into Bokuto’s fist but one look into those molten gold eyes and he was putty on the table. Bokuto could mold him however he wanted and he wouldn’t complain, wouldn’t even put up a fight. Bokuto had him wrapped around his finger.

Bokuto continued to piston his fingers in and out of Kuroo while jerking his cock with a tight fist. Kuroo gripped the pillow beneath his head and moaned, trying to muffle the moans but it was no use. They echoed quietly through the room.

“Right there Bo, right _there_ ,” Kuroo breathed and rolled his hips slightly to increase the pressure of Bokuto’s fingers tapping at his prostate.

Bokuto smirked and added a third finger, earning a groan from his boyfriend. Kuroo choked on his breath and closed his eyes, laying in the sensations. “I-I’m gonna…. _Fuck Bo_ .” Kuroo was there, he could feel the warmth spreading through his abdomen he just had to get _there_ -

Bokuto removed his fingers from inside of him and around his cock, cleaning them off on a towel. Kuroo whined at the loss and thrust his hips up in to the vacant space. “Unfair,” he huffed and glared at Bokuto with lidded eyes.

Bokuto stripped himself of his clothes finally, his cock springing up to hit his navel. Kuroo licked his lips unconsciously, staring at it. It wasn’t long since he had last been reacquainted with it but it was always a nice sight. Kuroo yearned to wrap his lips around the thick flesh but he was so far gone that he just wanted it inside of him, sliding in just right.

“I don’t have a condom,” Bokuto was saying, opening the oil yet again.

“Don’t care. You better fuck me no matter what.” Kuroo retorted.

Bokuto clicked his tongue and rubbed a generous amount of oil over his cock, making it shine like Kuroo’s skin. Then, he hooked his arms under Kuroo’s knees and dragged him roughly forward so he was sideways on the table. His ass was hanging off and Bokuto dug his hands into Kuroo’s supple thighs, spreading them wide for him

“Better hold on.” Bokuto warned, lining up to Kuroo relaxed and twitching entrance. Kuroo gripped the edge of the massage table until his knuckles were white.

Bokuto thrust in and sank to the root in one go.

Kuroo groaned and threw his head back, half of it on the table and half off. One hand lifted from its vice grip on the table to press in to Bokuto’s abdomen. “Just… wait.” He panted, chest heaving.

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he nodded, “Did… Did I hurt you?”

Kuroo shook his head and clenched around him, both moaning at the feeling. “No you’re just… big.”

Bokuto laughed softly, his whole body vibrating from it. “Thank you.” His hips involuntarily rolled and Kuroo grunted, hand slipping down Bokuto’s stomach and coming to rest on his own, right above where his dick was leaking.

“Go.” Kuroo grit out and Bokuto started moving instantly. He gripped under Kuroo’s right knee, lifting it higher while the other leg wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. His hips moved in earnest, hitting against Kuroo hard and his cock sliding impossibly deep.

They were never gentle with each other, knowing that they could go as hard as they pleased. They had done this many times before and they had yet to hurt each other. They both liked it a bit rough with bite marks to show.

Kuroo reached up and curled around the nape of Bokuto’s neck, pulling his face close to him. He laid their foreheads together and stared into golden eyes blown black with lust. Kuroo’s lips pulled back in a sneer but there was no malice behind it.

“Fuck… _fuck!_ ” Kuroo gasped out, eyes slipping shut. He didn't even care about being quiet, didn't care who could hear them. Bokuto’s determined gaze always got to him. He always bit his tongue between his lips and looked so concentrated; it was the hottest thing Kuroo had ever seen.

Bokuto continued to thrust, changing angles to find the spot that would make Kuroo go wild. He was already going wild. He rolled his hips fast and hard, driving deep. It was all in practice and by the noises coming from Kuroo he knew his boyfriend was enjoying.

Bokuto’s sweat slicked skin smacked against Kuroo’s oiled thighs. Wet skin collided with the motion of fucking, resounding loudly through the room. It was lewd, really. It was a continuous smacking sound, never really starting or ending.

Kuroo threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut when Bokuto finally hit his prostate. He honed in to that sensation, the continual thrusting against it and his toes curled. He tried to focus on it but the air was so heavy and the room smelled of a mix of sweat, sex and lavender that it was almost too much. The lavender was all around him, the strongest scent of all. He would forever associate sex with Bokuto with that scent.

They were fucking so hard, Bokuto was worried that the table was going to collapse beneath them. It wasn’t sturdy at all and with the intensity of their bodies moving together he thought it was only a matter of time before it fell to the floor. It was scraping across the floor, moving back a bit.

“Bo… Kou… T-Touch me.” Kuroo gasped out, fingers tightening on the nape of his neck. Bokuto nodded and wet his lips before his hand dived between their stomachs, fisting his cock.

Kuroo was gone after that.

He came, streaks of white painting his abdomen and spilling over Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto fucked him through it, hips driving even faster against him, begging for his own release. His cock throbbed in the tight heat of Kuroo and he grunted when Kuroo clenched around him with his orgasm.

“Fuck Tetsu… hnn…” Bokuto felt his release manifest and he pulled out, jerking himself to fruition. He braced one hand on the table and leaned over him, his cum mingling with the pools on Kuroo’s stomach. His hand slipped into the crease of Kuroo’s neck and they both tried to regain their breath.

“I really did come here to get a massage.” Kuroo said in to his ear after some time.

“Did you enjoy it?” Bokuto asked, smiling grazing Kuroo’s skin.

Kuroo lifted Bokuto’s chin to fit their mouths together, “I’d say I definitely got my money’s worth.”

Bokuto just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
